


Whumptober 2020 #7

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Box of remains, Dialogue Light, Emotional Hurt, I am cruel, M/M, Mystery, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: I’VE GOT YOUPrompt- Carrying
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV & Everyone
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Whumptober 2020 #7

Gordon carried the box of bones. Remains? He wasn’t sure. He didn’t even know if it was Thomas in the box. The suspect had said so, but that didn’t confirm it. Thomas had been missing for only two days after all. Maybe that wasn’t enough time to kill and burn him.

Never mind. It definitely was if Gordon knew anything about murder. It was times like this that he didn’t want to know all this information. But forgetting anything wasn’t an option. Not if he wanted to solve any other homicides on the island.

“It’s okay Magnum, we’ll get you to forensics soon. Then we’ll get the guy who killed you. If you even are Thomas Magnum that is.” Gordon said to the box.

Gordon passed some of the team sent to scour the area for clues. None of them met his eye. Almost as if they knew what he was thinking. Either that or they thought that their senior had allowed him to carry the box out of mere pity. As he reached his car, one of the forensic team held his arms out to collect the box. Reluctantly Gordon handed it over. 

He got into his car and drove to Robin’s Nest. TC, Rick and Higgins greeted him in a huddle. As he shook his head, their hopeful expressions dropped and they stepped aside.

Everyone ended up sitting in silence in Thomas’ living room. Was it Thomas’ now? Didn’t it belong to Robin all along? Gordon thought of all the love and laughs he’d shared with Thomas in the room. He could tell that the other three people were thinking of similar experiences.

“Will they call you with the results?” Rick finally asked.

Gordon nodded numbly, “Yes. I gave the box to them myself.”

“How did he look?” Higgins asked.

“Hang on. We don’t even know if the person in the box was Thomas.” TC stated.

“We don’t.” Gordon said before quietly adding, “At least not yet.” 

As Rick went to talk, Gordon’s phone rang. The rest of the group watched Gordon’s unreadable expression in anticipation of the result.

Gordon hung up and covered his face with his hands. A couple of tears leaked out. Curling over his hands just to drip onto his sleeves. After a moment Gordon looked back up. Grinning.

“Those weren’t Thomas Magnum’s remains.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's will follow these events. ;)


End file.
